<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and a show by DredgenTrust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675720">Dinner and a show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/pseuds/DredgenTrust'>DredgenTrust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Avatar of the spiral, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/pseuds/DredgenTrust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifter's been playing both sides of the fence for a very long time. But hey, they shouldn't have made it so easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and a show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes it feels like the hive got the better deal when it comes to their gods. Of course, it's not as though they had a choice in the matter. And the options the worm gods provide are… limited in comparison. But their demands are simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing is easy. Doing what you were made for, well, that's easy too. What the fears require though, that takes its own kind of craftsmanship. And while the worm gods might not always get along, pledging yourself to one doesn't automatically make every other faction want you dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, every hive is in endless competition with every other. There's no easy prey for them, just those weaker and those stronger. Besides, killing is rather permanent. You can only do it once, usually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for him, though. Drifter has the luxury of choice, has an endless supply all of his own and he enjoys it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worm he's… not pledged to, exactly, but has a friendly enough acquaintance with, is easy enough to feed. He has enough guardians killing on his say-so, on his behalf, that he doesn't even have to pick up a gun to pay his tithe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes of the Nine may be an abomination, but it's worth the price. And they're nothing compared to the awful gaze of the Eye itself; he shows them what they like, and there's enough truth in it to be uncomfortable but it's far from the whole picture. They want to know what he is, and it's easy to keep that from them when he barely knows himself. And they gave him such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day after day, guardian after guardian flings themself happily into a world entirely in his control. And if he twists it into impossible shapes, flings them towards facsimiles and abominations of his own design, shows them a world that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and lets them tear their way through it even though it eats their light and kills them over and over… if he maybe doesn't let the occasional player out until the rest of their teammates are long since gone, keeps them fearful and alone and trapped in a world that is entirely false…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they usually don't remember that well once he lets them out again. And they come back for more. Dangle something shiny in front of them, turn the key and watch them </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he feeds is kept fat and content and does not watch too closely. And the Nine, though they see more than the others, have little interest in actually intervening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have to do something soon, though. Now that things are moving, changing in ways he doesn't appreciate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life would be so much more difficult for Drifter if humanity went away. He has a vested interest in keeping the system as it is, in keeping his supply steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drifter </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the world as it is now. Everyone is so very afraid. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>